Expect the Unexpected Season 12
Introduction Welcome to the wikia for Season 12 of Kpnna's Expect the Unexpected game series, The Puppet Master. This season had a unique main twist. twist info Kpnna returned to host for the 12th season, and it premiered Saturday, February 8, 2014. The season is currently in progress. How to Play *There was an HoH competition. *The HoH then nominated two houseguests for eviction. *The PoV competition took place. The HoH, the two nominees, and three random houseguests who attended the event got to play. In the event the HoH or a nominee did not show up, another random houseguest would get to play, so the number playing was always 6. *The winner of the PoV could take down one of the nominated houseguests if they wanted to. If they did, the HoH named the replacement nominee. *The houseguests (excluding the nominated houseguests and the HoH) then voted to evict one of the nominees. In the event of a tie, the HoH casted the deciding eviction vote. TWIST INFO Game Information 'Nomination/Eviction Table' [ [ # end note 1|1 ]] 'Notes' * : SmileyTaffy dropped out of the HoH competition after an immunity prize was offered. Therefore, he was immune from nominations in Week 1. * : Hannah_Parks, NickDaBoss, and Peterya dropped out of the HoH competition after an immunity prize was offered. Therefore, all three houseguests were immune from nominations in Week 4. * : Hannah_Parks used his "Public Vote" power to reveal that Ladybug5 voted to evict Boots22. * : Before the double eviction of Day 13 started, houseguests could buy The Living Dead votes from the BB Christmas Shop ($2 per vote) to vote for one of the previously evicted houseguests to come back: Anoreoz897, Ericdiz2134, BigBrother06, or Boots22. A total of 7 votes were purchased, and 5 of them were cast for Anoroez897. Therefore, Anoreoz897 re-entered the came. * : SmileyTaffy used the Diamond Power of Veto shortly before the eviction ceremony. He vetoed his own nomination and named Jojo7784 as his replacement. * : Belmont used the Sole Vote power when casting her vote to evict, therefore nullifying all eviction votes excluding her own. * : NickDaBoss dropped out of the HoH competition after an immunity prize was offered. Therefore, he was immune from nominations Week 6. * : Hannah_Parks used his "Public Vote" power to reveal that NickDaBoss voted to evict Wangifold. 'Twists' 'The Puppet Master' Week Summaries 'Schedule' Most of the events for The Puppet Master were live. A 3-day schedule was usually followed, where a houseguest was evicted every 3 days with the exception of Double Evictions. However, a nonlive competition or a break day occasionally caused a week to be more than 3 days. Valentine's Day (Fri, Feb 14) was a break day, along with Thu, Feb 27 and Fri, Feb 28. The day summaries are listed here. All times are Eastern Standard Time (EST). 'Week 1 ' 'Week 2 ' 'Week 3 ' 'Week 4 ' 'Week 5 ' 'Week 6 ' 'Week 7 ' 'Week 8 ' 'Week 9' Finale Night 'Finale Night Intro' 'Summary' 'Tengaged's Favorite Houseguest' The House There was a topic in the group forum for each room in the house. Rooms included the kitchen, bathroom, storage room, living room, backyard, and the three bedrooms: The Puppets, The Puppeteers Bedroom 1, and The Puppeteers Bedroom 2. All competitions took place in the backyard, all nomination ceremonies took place in the kitchen, and all PoV ceremonies and eviction ceremonies took place in the Living Room. 'Bedrooms' The Houseguests